


Break of Day

by kereia



Category: A Little Chaos (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: A drabble about Andre comforting Sabine.





	Break of Day

Tears finally drying on her face, Sabine rests her cheek against the pillow.

Pale morning light falls through the shuttered windows. She takes a shaky breath. The scent in the air reminds her of summer rain--wet grass and pine needles, and beneath it, Andre's earthy fragrance.

He lies behind her, warm and solid, his arm holding her close. His thumb brushes gently against her wrist, steady and patient, each stroke easing the grief of her memories. It has been too long since anyone held her like this.

She turns to look at him. "I'm glad that you are here."


End file.
